verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Deutsche Raketenforschung seit 1945
Geschichte In keinem Land, dessen Lebensstandard und Bruttosozialprodukt mit dem von Deutschland vergleichbar sind, wird die Raketentechnik so "verteufelt" wie in Deutschland. Zivile Forschung Für viele Menschen sind Raketen gleich Kriegsgeräte. Dass es auch Raketen für die zivile Weltraumfahrt und für Messungen in der Hochatmosphäre gibt, scheint heutzutage total aus dem Bewusstsein gekommen zu sein. Warum eigentlich? Wurden doch noch von 1988 bis 1992 in Zingst in der Ex-DDR zivile Forschungsraketen für Temperatur- und Windmessungen in der Hochatmosphäre gestartet. Auch dürfte in kaum einen anderen Land der Bau von Raketenmodellen so wenig verbreitet und so unbekannt sein, wie in Deutschland! Selbst in den Staaten Osteuropas dürfte es mehr Leute geben, welche sich diesem Hobby widmen. Zufall? Im Übrigen war dies nicht immer so: in den 50er und 60er Jahren engagierte sich die "Deutsche Raketengesellschaft e.V." bzw. die "Herrmann-Oberth-Gesellschaft e.V." in hohen Maße für die Ausbildung von wissenschaftlichem Nachwuchs für die Raketentechnik. Diese Gesellschaft durfte von 1957 bis 1964 im Wattengebiet von Cuxhaven Raketen starten, die bis zu 50 km hoch flogen! Wenn man sich überlegt, dass diese Gesellschaft aus ehrenamtlich tätigen Mitgliedern bestand, so war dies schon eine beachtliche Leistung: selbst heute gibt es selbst in den USA nur sehr wenige Vereine, die so etwas können. Einer dieser Nachwuchskräfte, welche bei der "Herrmann-Oberth-Gesellschaft e.V." die Kunst des Raketenbaus erlernte, war Berthold Seliger, welcher bis er zur "Herrmann-Oberth-Gesellschaft e.V." kam, eine Mopedwerkstatt in Orsoy am Rhein betrieb. Berthold Seliger gründete zu Beginn der 60er Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts eine Gesellschaft zum Bau von Raketen, die "Berthold-Seliger-Forschungs- und Entwicklungsgesellschaft mbH", welche zumindest zum Teil wiederverwendbare Raketen baute, die in Höhen von bis zu über 100 km vorstoßen konnten (wie die Dreistufenrakete der "Berthold-Seliger-Forschungs- und Entwicklungsgesellschaft mbH", welche am 2.5.1963 erstmals im Cuxhavener Wattengebiet gestartet wurde) Einstellung der Tests 1964 Ende 1963 gab Herr Seliger eine Raketenvorführung vor Militärvertretern vor Nicht-NATO Staaten im Cuxhavener Wattengebiet, so dass es zu Protesten der ehemaligen Sowjetunion gegen die Raketenversuche im Cuxhavener Wattengebiet kam. Als es 1964 noch nach einer Raketenvorführung von Gerhard Zucker bei Braunlage im Harz noch zu einem tödlichen Unfall kam, wurden die Raketenversuche im Cuxhavener Wattengebiet mit einer einstweiligen Verfügung untersagt und dies, obwohl es bei den Raketenstarts im Cuxhavener Wattengebiet nie zu einen gefährlichen Zwischenfall kam. (Die "Herrmann-Oberth-Gesellschaft e.V." genoss bei Ihrer Versicherung ein sehr hohes Ansehen) Es hieß auch, dass die Raketenstarts im Wattengebiet von Cuxhaven wieder aufgenommen werden könnten, sobald neue Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ausgearbeitet worden sind. Doch ist dies bis heute nicht geschehen und es ist davon auszugehen, dass der Unfall bei der Raketenvorführung von Gerhard Zucker in Braunlage nur ein guter Anlass war, die Versuche zu untersagen. Wissen über die Forschung mittlerweile verdrängt Ist es nicht auch sehr merkwürdig, dass eigentlich noch nie über die Raketenversuche im Wattengebiet von Cuxhaven in den Medien mehr berichtet wurde? Es ist heutzutage fast ganz vergessen, dass zwischen 1957 und 1964 im Wattengebiet von Cuxhaven über 500 Raketen, angefangen von kleinen Flugkörpern für die Seerettung bis hin zu richtigen Höhenforschungsraketen, die über 100 km hoch flogen konnten, von Herrn Ernst Mohr, der "Herrmann - Oberth - Gesellschaft e.V." und der "Bertold - Seliger - Forschungs- und Entwicklungsgesellschaft mbH" gestartet wurden. Die bemerkenswertesten dieser Flugkörper waren die meteorologische Rakete von Ernst Mohr, welche am 14.9.1958 bei Ihren ersten erfolgreichen Flügen eine Höhe von 50 Kilometer erreichte, die "Kumulus" und "Cirrus" der "Herrmann-Oberth-Gesellschaft e.V." mit Gipfelhöhen von 20 bzw. 35 Kilometer und die Raketen der "Bertold - Seliger - Forschungs- und Entwicklungsgesellschaft mbH". Letztere erreichten in der einstufigen Version Flughöhen von 50, in der zweistufigen Version von 80 und in der dreistufigen Version von über 100 Kilometern. Sie waren die einzigen, im Nachkriegsdeutschland konstruierten Höhenforschungsraketen. Unterdrückung neuer Forschung? Alle Versuche der deutschen Luftfahrt- und Rüstungsindustrie nach 1964 eine derartige Rakete zu bauen, scheiterten wie man im Buch "Meteorologische Raketen in Deutschland" von H.U. Widdel nachlesen kann, meist schon in der Anfangsphase. Bis zum Dezember 1963 standen die Raketenversuche in Cuxhaven unter rein zivilen Aspekten. Es wurden diverse Experimentalnutzlasten mit den Raketen befördert und die Flugkörper landeten nach vollbrachter Mission am Fallschirm. Die "Herrmann-Oberth-Gesellschaft e.V." betrieb seinerzeit auch diverse Bastelprogramme für den wissenschaftlichen Nachwuchs. Man plante so etwas wie eine technische Elite aufzubauen. Am 5. Dezember 1963 führte die "Bertold - Seliger - Forschungs- und Entwicklungsgesellschaft mbH" vor diversen Vertretern von Militärs aus Nicht-NATO-Staaten einige militärisch verwertbare Raketen vor. Diese Raketen besaßen keinen Sprengkopf und landeten nach vollbrachter Mission am Fallschirm. Sie waren aber voll steuerbar und hätten zu Waffensystemen umgebaut werden können. Bei dieser Flugvorführung trug man auch den Umstand Rechnung, dass nach alliierten Recht in Deutschland keine militärischen Raketen mit mehr als 30 Kilometer Reichweite gebaut werden dürfen und startete deshalb diese Raketen mit verminderter Treibladung. Trotzdem muss diese Aktion zu politischen Verstimmungen, insbesondere zu Protesten der Sowjetunion geführt haben und man strebte an, diese Raketenexperimente im Cuxhavener Wattengebiet so bald wie möglich zu verbieten. Ein einfaches Verbot zu verhängen, wollte man auch nicht, denn diese Flüge waren bei der Bevölkerung sehr beliebt, denn man konnte an Starttagen oft in Cuxhaven Raketenpost mit Sonderstempeln aufgeben. Solche Poststücke sind beliebte Sammlerobjekte. Und so gingen die Versuche Anfang 1964 erst einmal weiter. Dann, am 7.5.1964 passierte bei einem Raketenflugtag von Gerhard Zucker in Braunlage ein tödlicher Unfall. Eine Rakete war kurz nach dem Start explodiert und Trümmer stürzten auf die Zuschauer, die viel zu nah an die Abschussrampe herantreten durften und töteten drei Personen. Obwohl Gerhard Zucker nie mit der "Herrmann-Oberth-Gesellschaft e.V." und der "Bertold - Seliger - Forschungs- und Entwicklungsgesellschaft mbH" zusammenarbeitete und von diesen sogar als "Stümper" betrachtet wurde, erhielt die "Herrmann-Oberth-Gesellschaft e.V." unerwarteterweise für ihren nächsten Starttag am 6.6.1964 keine Fluggenehmigung mehr! Interessanterweise wurde hierfür das Luftrecht herangezogen. Der Raketenunfall in Braunlage war ein typischer Explosionsunfall. Und da wäre das Sprengstoffrecht als Argumentationsgrundlage geeigneter. Im Übrigen wurden der "Herrmann-Oberth-Gesellschaft e.V." nicht alle Raketenversuche untersagt: solche mit Gipfelhöhen von weniger als 100 Metern waren immer noch möglich, doch für eine Gesellschaft, welche Raketen bauen und erfolgreich starten kann, die bis in die Hochatmosphäre vorstoßen, sind derartige Versuche absolut uninteressant. Man versuchte, die Behörden zu überzeugen, dass diese Maßnahmen gegen die "Herrmann-Oberth-Gesellschaft e.V." überzogen waren. Schließlich startete die "Herrmann-Oberth-Gesellschaft e.V." schon mehrere hundert Raketen im Wattengebiet von Cuxhaven, ohne einen einzigen Zwischenfall (auch bei den nicht von der "Herrmann-Oberth-Gesellschaft e.V." durchgeführten Raketenstarts im Cuxhavener Wattengebiet gab es nie einen Zwischenfall!). Die "Herrmann-Oberth-Gesellschaft e.V." besaß sogar bei den Versicherungsgesellschaften ein hohes Ansehen. Aber all dies konnte die Behörden nicht davon überzeugen, das Flugverbot aufzuheben. Man versprach Vertretern der "Herrmann-Oberth-Gesellschaft e.V." nur, dass sobald neue Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ausgearbeitet sind, wieder Raketen im Cuxhavener Wattengebiet gestartet werden dürften. Doch dies ist, obwohl dies nach den vorangegangenen Erfahrungen bestimmt leicht möglich gewesen sein dürfte, nie geschehen. Die vergeblichen Bemühungen der deutschen Industrie eigene Forschungsrakete zu bauen Die "Herrmann-Oberth-Gesellschaft e.V." und die "Berthold-Seliger-Forschungs- und Entwicklungsgesellschaft mbH" waren nicht die einzigen Institutionen im Nachkriegsdeutschland, die sich im Raketenbau versuchten. Auch bei der einschlägigen Industrie gab es zahlreiche Projekte, die aber oft nicht einmal das Versuchsstadium erreichten. Im Jahre 1961 wurde in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland vom damaligen "Ministerium für Atomkernenergie", dem heutigen Forschungsministerium angeregt, langfristige Entwicklungspläne für die Raumfahrtforschung zu entwickeln und demselben vorzulegen, denn auch in Deutschland wollte man an diesbezüglichen Entwicklungen teilhaben, da man auch in Deutschland an der stürmischen Entwicklung auf dem Gebiet der Weltraumfahrt teilhaben wollte. 1962 wurde nach der Gründung der europäischen Weltraumforschungsorganisationen ESRO und ELDO, die 1975 zur ESA vereinigt wurden, eine "Kommission für Raumfahrtforschung" gebildet, um die Interessen der Forschung und Industrie zu vertreten. Gleichzeitig erkannte man in Deutschland auch, um als Partner in der ELDO und ESRO ernst genommen zu werden, auch ein eigenes nationales Raumfahrtforschungsprogramm durchführen muß. So wurden die Industrie und die Forschung aufgefordert, Vorschläge für entsprechende Projekte zu machen, die aber keineswegs Kopien entsprechender westlicher und östlicher Projekte sein sollten. Eines dieser Projekte war das Projekt "621" der Firma Dornier, welches eine rückführbare Höhenforschungsrakete mit Flüssigkeitsantrieb vorsah. Diese Rakete sollte am Gipfelpunkt in 80 Kilometern Höhe einen "Rogallo"-Flügel, ähnlich dem heutigen "Drachenflieger" ausfahren, an dem sie dann zur Erde zurückkehren sollte. Sobald der Flugkörper eine Höhe von unter 40 Kilometern hatte, sollte er über die am Heck angebrachten Flossen steuerbar sein und in Spiralen zum Erdboden zurückkehren. Offenbar dachte man bei der Entwicklung -im Unterschied zur "Herrmann-Oberth-Gesellschaft e.V." und "Berthold-Seliger-Forschungs- und Entwicklungsgesellschaft mbH", die zeitgleich Raketenversuche im Wattengebiet von Cuxhaven durchführten- auch an einen Einsatz im Binnenland und berücksichtigte bei der Rückführbahn alle herkömmlichen Vorschriften der Flugsicherung. Ende 1963 kam die Firma Bölkow mit der raumfahrttechnischen Gruppe der Firma Heinkel mit einem eigenen Vorschlag und zwar in Form einer Rakete, die an ausführbaren Starrflügeln zurückgeführt werden sollte. Sie sollte in ihren Abmessungen und Flugdaten in etwa der von Dornier vorgeschlagenen Rakete entsprechen, nur sollte sie einen automatischen Anflug auf einen Markierungssender durchführen und dann an einem Fallschirm landen. Beide Vorschläge hatten ihre Vor- und Nachteile und so beschloß man beide Versionen so lange wie möglich zu fördern. Daneben wurden seinerzeit noch von den Firmen Bölkow und Dynamit Nobel auf Anregung von Meteorologen auch die Möglichkeit "zerstörbarer Raketen" untersucht. Hierunter versteht man Raketen, die durch in den Raketenkörper eingearbeitete Sprengfolien nach erfolgter Mission in kleine Bruchstücke zerlegt werden sollten, die beim Niedergang weder Personen verletzen noch Sachwerte beschädigen können. Allerdings wurden dieses Projekt wegen immenser Schwierigkeiten, da sich die Metalldüsen der Raketen sich nicht sicher in unschädliche Bruchstücke zerlegen ließen, bald aufgegeben. Daneben existierte noch ein Vorschlag der Firma Bölkow, der eine konventionelle meteorologische Rakete auf Basis des im Auftrag der Bundeswehr entwickelten Triebwerks "P250" vorsah, doch hatte dieser keine Aussicht auf Realisierung. Bemerkenswert ist aber, dass die "Berthold-Seliger-Forschungs- und Entwicklungsesellschaft mbH" eine derartige Rakete 1963 entwickelte und am 19.12.1963 vor Vertretern von Nicht-NATO-Millitärs im Wattengebiet von Cuxhaven vorführte. Diese Rakete wurde bei dieser Vorführung nur mit verminderter Treibladung gestartet, sie hätte aber vom Nutzlastvermögen und von der Gipfelhöhe beim Start mit voller Treibladung eine gute meteorologische Rakete abgegeben, welche sogar im Unterschied zu den meisten anderen Modellen sogar lenkbar war und mit einem Preis von 1000 Mark pro Gerät (Preisbasis 1963) auch sicher erschwinglich gewesen wäre. Doch wollte man hiervon wohl bei den Firmen Dornier und Bölkow nicht viel wissen und forschte weiter an den mit Flügeln rückführbaren Raketen. 1964 wurden auch die zur Verfügung stehenden finanziellen Mittel knapper, denn wegen der Raketenvorführung der "Berthold-Seliger-Forschungs- und Entwicklungsesellschaft mbH" vor Nicht-NATO-Millitärs hatte sich das Bild in der deutschen Gesellschaft zuungunsten der Raketen verändert. Man fürchtete, dass zivile Raketenprojekte irgendwann militärisch genutzt werden könnten, was ein Verstoß gegen alliiertes Recht darstellen würde und in der Zeit des kalten Krieges unter Umständen große Probleme gebracht hätte. So kam es, dass die Arbeiten an beiden Projekten nur noch schleppend vorangingen. Von der Starrflügelversion der Firma Bölkow ist zu berichten, dass am 29.6.1965 ein Abwurfversuch auf dem Truppenübungsplatz in Hammelburg stattfand. Er scheint nicht sehr erfolgreich gewesen zu sein, denn kurz darauf wurde das Projekt komplett eingestellt. Bei der Paragliderversion der Firma Dornier verlief die Erprobung günstiger. 1965 wurden 15 Abwurftest auf dem italienischen Raketentestgelände Salto di Quirra durchgeführt. Obwohl hierbei ein Flugkörper zerstört wurde, konnten die geplanten Ziele erreicht werden. Die errechneten Werte stimmten mit den gemessenen überein. Zu Raketenflugversuchen kam es aber auch bei dem Projekt der Firma Dornier nicht, denn zum einen hätte ein Textilflügel den Wiedereintritt in die Erdatmosphäre nicht überlebt. Man hätte Gewebe aus Edelstahl verwenden müssen, die aber wegen ihrer hohen Knitterempfindlichkeit sich nur schwer zusammenlegen lassen. Auch war der Landeanflug viel schwieriger durchführbar als gedacht: bei Simulatorversuchen stellte sich heraus, dass es eines geübten Pilotens bedurfte, um den Flugkörper zur Erde zurückzuholen und das dies überhaupt nur gelingt, wenn die Nasenverkleidung nicht fehlt. Da aber viele Messungen den direkten Kontakt der Messgeräte mit den umgebenen Medium erfordern, war dies impraktikabel. Ferner fehlte noch ein geeigneter Raketenmotor und ein geeigneter Ort um die Zuverlässigkeit des Systems mit 100 fehlerfreien Starts und Landungen sicherzustellen, bevor an einen Einsatz in Mitteleuropa zu denken war. Bedingt durch dies technischen Schwierigkeiten, die den Einsatz des Systems immer mehr in die zeitliche Ferne rückten, verschwand bei immer mehr potentiellen Nutzern des Systems das Interesse an dieser Rakete und da auch von staatlicher Seite wegen der oben erwähnten Gefahr der militärischen Nutzung von Raketensystemen kaum noch eine Unterstützung des Projekts in finanzieller oder sonstiger Hinsicht (zum Beispiel für eine Flugerprobung über der Nordsee) erfolgte, wurde das Projekt 1969 eingestellt. Doch es gab noch weitere Studien für meteorologische Raketen in Deutschland in den 60er Jahren: so wurde von der Firma Dynamit Nobel 1969 eine Studie für eine zerstörbare zweistufige Rakete vorgestellt, die auf der Technik der von der KUNSTSTOFFTECHNISCHEN STUDIENGESELLSCHAFT (KTS) in Bonn-Beuel entwickelten zerstörbaren Messrakete GM12 aufbaut. Die GM12 war 1,85Meter lang, hatte einen Durchmesser von 11,6 Zentimetern und ein Startgewicht von 23 Kilogramm. Sie konnte eine Höhe von 12 Kilometern erreichen. Durch Sprengladungen an beiden Enden des Gehäuses und durch in die Brennkammer eingearbeitete Punktladungen wurde diese Rakete nach erfolgten Flug in kleine, ungefährliche Bruchstücke zerlegt. Die von Dynamit Nobel vorgeschlagene Rakete für eine Gipfelhöhe von 80 Kilometern sollte aus zwei Stufen bestehen, einer Erststufe mit einen Durchmesser von 11,6Zentimeter und die Zweitstufe mit einem von 7 Zentimeter. Beide Stufen sollten als zerstörbare Raketen ausgelegt sein. Es wurden aber noch weitere Versionen zerstörbarer Höhenforschungsraketen in dieser Studie vorgeschlagen. Da bei den Nutzern kein Interesse an einer zerstörbaren Rakete bestand, blieb es bei Studien. 1971 wurde die Idee vorhandene Raketenmotoren für den Bau einer kostengünstigen meteorologischen Forschungsrakete zu verwenden, erneut aufgegriffen und zwar auf Grundlage der Artillerierakete "LAR". Diese Rakete hat einen Durchmesser von 11 Zentimeter und ist in der Einsatzversion mit einem 17,5kg schweren Gefechtskopf ausgestattet. Zuerst wurde eine zweistufige Konfiguration, die mit den damals verfügbaren Motoren DT14 (LARS II) mit 5 Kilogramm Nutzlast nur 60 Kilometer Höhe erbrachte. Mit den weiterentwickelten Motoren vom Typ LARS III wären bestimmt die gewünschten 80 Kilometer möglich gewesen, doch stand damals noch nicht fest, ob diese je gebaut würden und so wurde beschlossen auf der Basis der vorhandenen Motoren weiterzuarbeiten und eine Rakete zu untersuchen, deren Erststufe aus drei gebündelten LARs besteht und die als Zweitstufe eine einzelne LARs verwendet. Interessant war, dass in der Erststufe nicht einfach nur drei Raketenmotoren gebündelt waren. Vielmehr waren ihre Brennkammern untereinander mit Druckausgleichsrohren versehen, um einen ruhigeren Abbrand zu erzielen. Zuerst galt es herauszufinden, ob die Zweitstufe mit der veringerten Nutzlast überhaupt stabil fliegt. Der erste Startversuch in der Meldorfer Bucht schlug fehl: in Folge eines bei der Montage vergessnen Sicherungsdrahts an einem Sprengring, der die Düse am Motorengehäuse mit festhielt, schlug die Rakete eine stark gekrümmte Flugbahn ein und schlug auf einen 50 Meter von der Startstelle entfernten Reisighaufen auf, den sie in Brand setzte. Eine Wiederholung des Startversuchs in Surendorf im April 1972 gelang aber. Allerdings misslang der erste Flugversuch der Erststufe mit einer Oberstufenattrappe von der Hubinsel "Barbara" in der Nordsee. Die Befestigungen der Motoren lösten sich kurz nach dem Start und jede Rakete inklusive der Oberstufenattrappe flog in eine andere Richtung. Daraufhin wurde das Projekt, das durchaus recht vielversprechend anfing, eingestellt. Daneben wurden auch noch ziemlich unkonventionelle Verfahren zum Start von meteorologischen Raketen untersucht: so studierte man 1962 die Möglichkeit kleine Forschungsraketen von dem Schulflugzeug Potez-Heinkel CM191 Magister im Schulterwurf zu starten. Da es aber sehr schwer ist, den richtigen Abwurfpunkt für den Start der Rakete zu finden, wurde diese Idee nicht weiter verfolgt. Herr Professor Ehmert vom Institut vom Forschungsinstitut für Strahltriebwerke der Universität Stuttgart entwickelte Mitte der 60er Jahre eine Heißwasserrakete mit einer Länge von 2 Metern und einen Durchmesser von 114 Millimeter, welche als Erststufe einer meteorologischen Rakete dienen sollte. Diese Rakete wurde 1965 statisch und 1966 im Flug erprobt. Obwohl diese Erprobungen sehr zufriedenstellend verliefen, wurde das Projekt durch den plötzlichen Tod von Professor Ehmert im Jahre 1966 eingestellt. Ein weiterer unkonventioneller Vorschlag war die "Papierrakete" der Studenten K. und V. Brandtl. Ihre Rakete bestand wie der Name vermuten lässt aus Papier und zwar wurde für die Zelle mit Wasserglas getränktes Zeitungspapier verwendet, welches die Zelle druck- und feuerfest machte. Als Treibsatz diente mit Natriumnitrat getränktes Zeitungspapier in das als Zünder ein Glühdraht eingearbeitet wurde. Die Düse war aus Holz gefertigt. Dies hört sich auf dem ersten Blick merkwürdig an, doch ist Holz, speziell Eichenholz, ein thermisch außerordentlich standhaftes Material mit guten Wärmeisolationseigenschaften, welches allen damals bekannten Kunststoffprodukten überlegen war. Ihre Versuchsrakete mit der K. und V. Brandtl 1969 den Preis für "Jugend forscht" gewannen, war 80 Zentimeter lang, hatte einen Durchmesser von 5,5 Zentimetern und eine Startmasse von 1kg. Sie soll mit einem Startschub von 65kN eine Höhe von 8 Kilometern erreicht haben. Während Ihres Studiums führten K. und V. Brandtl ihre Arbeit an der Papierrakete weiter und wurden hierbei von der DFVLR unterstützt. Vorgeschlagen wurde eine Papierrakete zu bauen, die 4kg in 80 Kilometern Höhe befördern sollte, welche weiterhin einen Treibsatz verwenden sollte, der aus mit Natriumnitrat getränkten Papier bestehen sollte. Als Gehäuse sollten maschinell gefertigte Hartpapierhülsen verwendet werden. Die Düse sollte allerdings aus Graphit gefertigt werden und der Motorendverschluß aus Glasfasergewebe. Sowohl die Düse als auch der Motorendverschluß sollten in den Hartpapierkörper eingeklebt werden. Die fertige Rakete sollte eine Länge von 3,63 Meter und einen Durchmesser von 24 Zentimeter haben. Mit Treibstoff sollte der Flugkörper 61,5Kilogramm wiegen. Die vorgesehene Brenndauer war mit 21,7 Sekunden sehr lang und da die Rakete mit 3,6G über eine für meteorologische Raketen sehr geringe Startbeschleunigung verfügte, wäre sie in der ersten Flugphase sehr windempfindlich. Ein weiteres Problem ergab sich, dass es kaum möglich war Gleitschuhe an den Raketenkörper anzubringen, so dass man erwog den Flugkörper in Formstücke aus Hartschaumstoff verpackt, aus einem Rohr abzufeuern, wobei dann diese Schaumstoffstücke dann nach Verlassen des Rohres seitlich abfallen sollten. Ein großes Problem bereitete auch die Festigkeit der Klebverbindung des Raketengehäuses mit dem Motorendverschluß aus GFK, die weit weniger fest war, als erwartet. Doch selbst wenn dieses Problem gelöst worden wäre, wäre es nur bei Windstille möglich gewesen, diese Rakete zu starten, was für eine meteorologische Rakete eine starke Einschränkung ihrer Anwendbarkeit bedeutet hätte. So blieb es beim Bau von Demonstrations- und Studienmodellen. Summa summarum gesehen ist es schon erstaunlich, dass es vielen namhaften deutschen Firmen und Institutionen nicht das gelang, was die 1961 aus der "Herrmann-Oberth-Gesellschaft e.V." hervorgegangenen "Berthold-Seliger-Forschungs- und Entwicklungsgesellschaft mbH" schon 1963 sehr gut vollbrachte und zwar der Bau einer deutschen meteorologischen Rakete! Quelle: "Meteorologische Raketen in Deutschland" von H.-U. Widdel Herausgegeben in der Schriftenreihe der Deutschen Raumfahrtausstellung e.V. Start von polnischen und russischen Raketen in Zingst Gegen Ende der 60er Jahre begann man sich beim Wetterdienst der damaligen DDR für die Verwendung von Raketen für meteorologische Forschungszwecke zu interessieren. Deshalb wurden vom Wetterdienst der damaligen DDR 5 polnische Raketen vom Typ "Meteor 1" ( Gipfelhöhe 35 km) gekauft und vom NVA-Übungsplatz Zingst gestartet. Doch war dieser Raketentyp für weitere Versuche ab 1971 nicht mehr verfügbar, dann die Herstellung der "Meteor 1" wurde 1971 eingestellt. Daraufhin begann man mit der Eigenentwicklung von Raketen. Es wurden verschiedene Modelle entwickelt und erprobt, von denen allerdings keines höher als 3 Kilometer fliegen konnte.. Erst in der zweiten Hälfte der 80er Jahre war wieder in der DDR an den Start von meteorologischen Raketen zu denken, als im Rahmen des Interkosmosprogramms russische Raketen des Typs MMR06-M mit einer Gipfelhöhe von 80 Kilometern verfügbar wurden. Für den Start dieser Raketen wurde auf dem NVA–Übungsplatz Zingst eine Abschussrampe aufgestellt, von der aus am 21.10.1988 der erste Start erfolgte. Obwohl dieser Flug, wie die sechs nächsten weiteren kein Erfolg war, weil der Fallschirm der Messsonde nicht aufging, begann man im April 1989 mit den planmäßigen Startbetrieb. Die Rakete MMR06-M Die Rakete MMR06-M ist eine ungelenkte Feststoffrakete mit einem Startgewicht von 121,8 Kilogramm (wovon 78 Kilogramm auf dem Treibstoff zurückgehen). Sie besteht aus zwei Teilen: der Antriebsstufe mit dem Treibstoff und dem Dart mit der Nutzlast. Kurz nach Brennschluß in 5 Kilometer Höhe wird der Dart von der Antriebsstufe getrennt. Er steigt in Folge seiner besonders günstigen aerodynamischen Form (cW-Wert = 0,15) in eine Höhe von bis zu 80 Kilometern, während die Antriebsstufe mit ihren cW-Wert von 0,42 nur eine Höhe von 35 Kilometern erreicht. Am Gipfelpunkt der Flugbahn wird aus dem Dart die Messsonde ausgestoßen, die an einem Fallschirm landet. Sie enthält einen Telemetriesender zur Übertragung der Lufttemperatur, die während des Abstiegs der Sonde am Fallschirm mit Hilfe von temperaturempfindlichen Widerständen gemessen wird und einen Transponder, der auf das Signal der Bodenstation einen Antwortimpuls abstrahlt, aus dessen Laufzeit die Entfernung bestimmt werden kann. Ferner ermöglicht dieser Sender auch die Peilung der Sonde zur Bestimmung der Windstärke und –richtung in Abhängigkeit von der Höhe. Die Hülle des Darts und die Antriebsstufe stürzen nach Beendigung der Mission ungebremst zu Boden. Nur wenig Platz vorhanden Damit beim Niedergang der Antriebsstufe und des Darts keine Personen zu Schaden kommen und keine Sachwerte beschädigt oder zerstört werden, wurde vor der Küste der Halbinsel Zingst während der Starts ein Seesperrgebiet eingerichtet, welches von einem Boot des Bundesgrenzschutzes überwacht wurde. Dieses Sperrgebiet war verhältnismäßig klein. Es maß in Schussrichtung 23,6 Kilometer und quer dazu 25,5 Kilometer. (Die Raketen wurden in Richtung Nordwest gestartet. Der anvisierte Zielpunkt lag 9,7 Kilometer von der Startstelle entfernt). Ein Niedergang von Rakete und Dart außerhalb dieses Gebiets musste unter allen Umständen vermieden werden. Aus diesem Grund war es notwendig, den Winkel unter dem die Rakete gestartet wurde, mit großer Sorgfalt festzulegen. Es war nur eine Toleranz von 2 Grad zulässig. Ein Fehler von 1 Grad verschob den Niedergangspunkt des Darts um 5 Kilometer! Da die MMR06-M über kein Steuerungssystem verfügt, muß der Windeinfluß auf die Flugbahn der startenden Rakete sorgfältig berücksichtigt werden. Er ist kurz nach dem Start, wenn die Geschwindigkeit des Flugkörpers noch relativ gering ist, am größten. Er wurde bestimmt, in dem man während der letzten Stunde vor dem Start der Rakete zu genau fest gelegten Zeitpunkten mehrere gasgefüllte Ballons aufsteigen ließ, deren Flugbahn optisch und mit Hilfe von Radar vermessen wurde. Aus diesen Werten wurde der genaue Abschußwinkel berechnet. Obwohl bei zahlreichen Raketen der Fallschirm versagte, ging keine der gestarteten Raketen außerhalb des Zielgebietes nieder! Durchführung Wie man der Startliste entnehmen kann, wurden bis Dezember 1990 43 Raketen gestartet, von denen 13 ihre Mission erfolgreich durchführten. Vom Dezember 1990 bis Februar 1992 wurden von Zingst keine Raketen gestartet, denn man hielt es für notwendig das aus DDR Zeiten stammende Verfahren zur Bestimmung des korrekten Abschusswinkels neu zu bestimmen. Eine zweite Startserie mit 19 weiteren Raketen folgte von Februar 1992 bis April 1992. Obwohl noch funktionsfähige Raketen vorhanden waren, konnte nach dem 10.4.1992 kein Abschuß mehr durchgeführt werden, da die Bundeswehr ihre Liegenschaften in Zingst aufgab und ohne die Hilfe der Streitkräfte nicht mehr für die nötigen Sicheheitsmaßnahmen gesorgt werden konnte. Diese Versuche waren nur sehr lokal bekannt Obwohl in der lokalen Presse und den Ausgaben der "Bild"-Zeitung für Mecklenburg-Vorpommern über diese Raketenstarts berichtet wurde, blieben sie in weitem Teilen Deutschlands sehr unbekannt. Selbst dem Leiter des "Historisch-technischen Informationszentrums" in Peenemünde, der in den 70er Jahren auf dem ehemaligen NVA-Übungsplatz Zingst als Major tätig war, waren diese Versuche nicht bekannt! Da Raketen allen Kalibers häufig für UFOs gehalten werden, ergibt sich eine gute Überleitung zum Essay "Unsere Behörden wollen, daß die Leute UFOs sehen". Auch hat es möglicherweise gegen Ende der 80er Jahre auch Studien von seiten der Sowjetunion gegeben, in Zingst noch größere Raketen wie die MR-100 zu starten. Hierzu würde auch passen, daß anscheinend 1991 der amerikanische Industrielle Richard Coleman plante, in Peenemünde eine Abschußbasis für Satellitenraketen zu bauen! Wurde er durch die Historie dieses Ortes verbunden mit den Zingster Raketenversuchen zu dieser Überlegung animiert? Freileich später hat man von diesen Plan, über den man seinerzeit sogar im "Spiegel" lesen konnte, nichts mehr gehört, aber dies zeigt, daß der Standort Deutschland wohl doch nicht so übel ist... Auffallend ist auch, daß die Bundeswehr gerade den Standort Zingst aufgab und nicht als Standort für Raketenversuche ziviler und militärischer Art, auf die auch in Friedenszeiten eigentlich kein Militär vollständig verzichten möchte, erhielt. Man hätte dort vielleicht auch andere kleine Höhenforschungsraketen zu Forschungszwecken starten können und somit auch in Mitteleuropa regelmäßig Höhenforschung in der für Ballone und Satelliten unerreichbaren Ionosphäre durchführen können. Fazit Das Thema "Deutsche Raketenforschung nach 1945" ist nicht nur für Raumfahrtenthusiasten, Luftfahrthistoriker und Militärgeschichtler sehr interessant, sondern auch für Verschwörungstheoretiker. Leider wird es von letzteren noch viel zu wenig beachtet! Im Übrigen wurde insbesondere bei den Raketenversuchen in Zingst etwas gezeigt, was heute vielen schwer zu fallen scheint und zwar: wo ein Wille ist, ist auch oft ein Weg! Weblinks *http://www.raketen-modellbau-technik.de/geschichte/cuxhaven/bericht.htm *http://www.modellraketenbau.de/countdown/cdo030301.htm *http://www.raketenmodellbau.org/forum?action=viewthread&page=1&threadid=455 *http://www.modellraketen.de *http://www.raketenmodellbau.de *http://www.raketen-modellbau-technik.de/geschichte/zingst/bericht.htm *http://www.modellraketenbau.de/countdown/cdo090201.htm *http://www.raketenmodellbau.org/forum?action=viewthread&page=1&threadid=893 *http://www.astronautix.com/sites/cuxhaven.htm *http://www.astronautix.com/sites/zingst.htm *Conspiracy Wiki: German Rocket Research after 1945 Kategorie:Überarbeiten Kategorie:Essay